


Incineration

by BigMacTackle



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I Write Because I Want To, No Beta, Not Consistent Updates, OP Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Who Doesn't Love A Good Curb Stomping?, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMacTackle/pseuds/BigMacTackle
Summary: Izuku's story starts a year earlier, now a year older than Katsuki. He doesn't go through the abuse that a different version of him might have gone through. With his mother dead and his father the cause. In his rage his quirk gives him a glimpse of what it can do, along with the old voice in his head to guide the way.
Relationships: To Be Decided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Wandering up the steps to his home, he tapped his cane upon the steps. Just to make sure he didn't stumble on his walk. The cane seemed to be his quirk, manifesting when a terrible accident took his sight when he was seven. Though he could see black or blacker, he couldn't see much else. 

The cane seemed to smooth out his vision, almost as if it expanded his awareness so that he knew where things were within a certain radius, it gave him a sense of calm. Though his moment of tranquility ended abruptly as he got closer to the door, a screaming match happening inside almost certainly about him. Sighing, he opened the door to see his arguing parents, the screaming match seemed to revolve around his disability once again. While his mom was supportive and willing to help him, his father was the opposite. Acting as if he was a waste of space, just a leech since as far as he was concerned, he wouldn't be able to survive on his own.

His father rarely coming back home from his job in America. Roughly only twice a year, around his birthday or around his wife's birthday. He didn't visit any other time, Izuku assumed it was just to keep up appearances, seeing as every time he came around there was a fight. He knew his father didn't really hold any love for him, especially after his vision was gone. The reminder of his disability constant, pale eyes staring ahead as a singular scar traveled from the right side of his face, over his right eye, past his nose, his other eye, and ended just an inch or two past it.

His 14th birthday was right around the corner, though with how it was going, it didn't seem like a celebration was going to happen anytime soon. Sighing he closed the front door behind him before walking down the black hallway to his left, his room the first door on the right, once again black. 

Entering, his presence enveloped the room, nothing of remote interest decorated his room, seeing as he couldn't see in the traditional sense. There were no posters that he used to have when he was younger, nor were there any notebooks lining a bookshelf that he didn't have. Not able to write or read anymore as everything was just black, though he could read using Braille. Setting down his backpack by the door, he flung himself onto his bed. A sigh escaping him as he decompressed from the days activities, school having been none too kind as they had a test and his language teacher always seemed to find that he had to take the tests verbally a nuisance. As the thought ran through him, he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Hand still clutching the cane.

Waking up in his inner world, as Ossan called it one day many years ago. His inner world split in half, on the right a lush forest teeming with growth and filled with life, a bright light shining down as if from the heavens. On the left, a volcanic wasteland, fire blown high in the distance as heat sweltered from the ground, the sky covered in roiling dark clouds, thunder striking every once in a while. He sighed at the wasteland before making his way across the craggy ground to where he knew the Ossan to be.

Never having moved from the hard, craggy ground as a sword lay across his lap, the Ossan sat. He seemed to be meditating or sleeping, he honestly couldn't tell. Sitting on the hard ground across from him, he did his best not to fidget, even if the ground was uncomfortable and hot against his skin. He did this every time he went to sleep, because sometimes the Ossan would speak to him. Sometimes, it was words of great wisdom or sometimes hard truths that Izuku would experience later in life that would help him if he understood them now. Other times though he was admonished for how he acted during the day, or for how he sometimes didn't act when he had every right to.

Though he did eventually grow impatient as the Ossan still did not speak. Getting up, he walked away from the man as he traveled to the lush forests. Not once looking back to the man he just left, unaware of the gaze following his movements.

After hours of travelling his inner world, he fell asleep to wake up in his real body. Mind on high alert as the wall to his left shook, he bolted out of his room. Cane held at the ready, as his presence picked up on signs of struggle, an overturned table, broken picture frames. Still he was just outside of his room, the aggressor in the front room not knowing he was there. And even before entering the room he knew something was irreparably wrong, his mom small body on the ground as what he assumed to be a knife lodged in her gut. The sounds of struggled breathing reaching him, as she seemed to choke on her own blood.

His father stood over her, before he turned towards his direction. And as the steps got closer, he knew he would only have one shot at this. His young body not even starting puberty yet. No real muscle on his form, as of yet.

He waited around the corner and as his father was just about to come around, he swung with all his might. The cane making a resounding crack against his father's skull. And as he dropped, the knife in his hand dropped as well, clattering uselessly against the ground. Knowing his mother was dying he scrambled to her side, feeling the small puddle of blood around her soak into his pants, his sense telling him of the rapidly fading heartbeat. Not knowing what to do, he struggled to get in a good position to move her. Before he realized he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. A despair started to slowly settle in as he racked his brain on what to do.

So focused on her, he didn't notice the presence behind him, his father grabbing him by his shirt before throwing him against the wall, away from his mother. The picture frames on the wall shattering against his back, some pieces of glass now embedded in his skin. His body grew cold as his father looked toward him, "just know that this, was all your fault." His father told him a sneer across his lips before he turned back to his mother. Heat seeming to buildup in a split second before quickly increasing as fire left his father's mouth, heading straight for his mother. 

His mom started to scream, shriek as her flesh was melted and scarred. Her body convulsing from the pain, and even though he couldn't see in the conventional sense. He sensed it, sensed as her flesh melted and screams quieted down as her lungs gave out, finally knowing the sweet release of death. The body no longer looking like his once loving mother as fire started to spread from around her corpse.

His father breathed in deeply, as he allowed air to enter. Cooling his mouth rapidly from the inferno that engulfed it just seconds earlier. his father looked at him, fear leaving the boy as rage took its place. Rising unsteadily to his feet, glass sunk deeper into his back. Blood seeping into his shirt and down his back. Something seemed to overtake his body as he followed movements he didn't know before today. Something giving him the strength to stop the monster in front of him.

He place the cane in front of him with one hand as his other hand followed, not realizing he was no longer gripping a cane. Though his father seemed to noticed, causing him to stop momentarily in his walk toward the boy. And Izuku took the chance that was given to him, the katana now in his grasp unsheathed as he gave one stroke of the blade in his fathers direction, before the house was engulfed in a pillar of fire. His father cut through just as his vision gave out, the stress too much on his immature body as he collapsed, unconscious. The building continuing to burn around him in a growing conflagration.

The house was barely standing as firefighters and heroes arrived. Dousing the house in water as firefighters came in to see if there was anyone home, and if there were, if there were any survivors. The question was answered rather quickly for them as they entered the scene. Two bodies visibly charred, one of them cut in half. Though there seemed to be a minor miracle, a young boy survived, covered in smoldering debris and ashes, though the cane that was in his hand also appeared to be fine. 

They quickly moved the debris from off of him as well as around him before lifting the boy and making their way outside where paramedics were at. The boy's unconscious body refusing to let go of the cane in his hand. And after trying and failing to get the cane from him, they gave up. Sending the boy away to the hospital as the firefighters and heroes did damage control. The house collateral, too damaged to be kept in the hopes of preserving it. Already they could hear the house creak and groan as firefighters rushed in to gather the two bodies they left behind.

As Izuku was transported to the hospital, his physical body rested while inside himself the struggle was just beginning.

"It is time boy," Ossan told him as he appeared in his inner world. The old man in front of him as opposed to sitting on the ground in the wasteland.

"What do you mean it is time? Time for what?" Izuku questioned the man, a frown marring his already marred features as he came to process what he's done. And what has been done to himself. Dropping onto the ground, he started to weep tears coming easily as he realized what has been done. His mother dead by his father, and his father dealt with by his own hands. 

Unaware of the growing agitation by the Ossan in front of him, at least until he was hit on the head by a stick. Or what he thought was a stick, only to look up and see his cane in the Ossan's hand. Confusion settled upon his features, before anger took its place. About ready to verbally tear into the man, he was stopped by another whack to his skull. A groan escaping him before he was delivered a verbal lashing by the Ossan in front of him.

"Do you think I don't know suffering and pain? Or the horror of taking your first life? Or the anger at those who have wronged you? I know and have experienced far more than you could ever hope to experience, boy. Do not come at me as if I know nothing. I have watched you for many years, and I know you would be incapable of moving past this moment in your life. Unless you had something to truly pull your focus." His anger abated as the Ossan's words struck true. The anger still there, and he was still scarred by what he's done. He knew the man would not allow him to grieve until the old man got what he wanted.

"Then, what do you need me to do?" Izuku asked, not allowing himself to grieve for the moment. The man in front of him was quiet for a moment as if debating on what to say, before he seemed to settle on an answer. A hard look in his eye.

"You need to get stronger, move past this weak form of yours and become what you have always wanted to be." Ossan stated, before the area behind him became covered in canes stuck haphazardly into the ground as far as the eye can see. "Find your quirk as you humans call it, and once you have, then we will truly start."

Not bothering to ask the Ossan how he would be able to tell the difference, seeing as he was still emotionally destroyed. He walked past him, wandering as he looked around. Figuring he might just be able to tell it, since it was his quirk. Proceeding, he continued on into his inner world. Ossan having sat where he once stood, taking solace in the silence while it lasted. Though it didn't last for long as not even ten minutes passed before the child came up to him, aggravation upon his face as he was about to ask how he would know which cane was his.

"You will know which cane is yours once you feel it, sense it if you will. Just how it lets you sense things you were not able to sense without it. You must be able to sense it when you are not touching. You must become one with it, for it is a part of you just as your are a part of it." Ossan stated without turning to face Izuku. The boy opened his mouth once before slamming it shut, a growl leaving his lips as he trudged back through the sea of canes.

Hours passed as he tried to 'sense' his cane, though it never got him anywhere. Grumbling to himself he flopped himself onto the ground as he closed his eyes, and as he let his consciousness drift. He felt a warmth envelope him. 

A pulse of heat echoing in the distance. Spreading his consciousness towards the feeling, the heat became clearer, more pronounced.

He focused on the pulse of heat, a vivid image coming to his mind, as if a beacon was place to tell him where he needed to go. Standing up, he passed all of his canes to arrive where he began. The Ossan no longer had his sword across his lap, as he held a cane in his right hand. Reaching out, he slowly touched the cane before fully grasping it. His world turning searing white as what felt like fire filled his being. A scream escaping him as his inner self seemed to melt and reform.

His real body started to heat up, before becoming a blazing inferno. The bed he was on being set alight and melting as the heat caused it to liquefy. The young women that was in his room rushing out as everything except for the walls, ceiling, and floor were reduced to ashes or melted slag. And once his inner self came to, heat seemed to emanate from his being. Feeling strong and powerful, even though he was only in a what he assumed was a 14 year old body.

There he stood, his inner world now clear of canes as the Ossan stood across from him. "Your training starts now," Ossan stated before lunging at him, a sword swinging straight for his head.


	2. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight onto what the people on the outside feel about the situation, along with some new changes to our previously harmless greenette.

As Izuku lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. The world moved on. His mother's friend, Mitsuki was notified seeing as both of his parents were dead. The authorities having gotten information on her from the neighbors. 

A frown coated the older blond's face as she sat in the reception area, her husband, still in a suit, having rushed to the hospital when his wife gave him the information. Their daughter sat to the right of them, arms crossed and a pout on her lips as she waited. Her parents not having told her why exactly they were there, all she was told, was that there was an accident and Izuku was now in the hospital.

They sat there waiting for a few more moments longer before a doctor came up to them. "Are you though Bakugou's?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes, we are." The blonde told him, sitting up straight in the lobby chair. Her voice not raising as she was prone to do, the situation didn't call for it. Right now she just needed to stay calm and see what she could do for the Midoriya's.

"I'm sorry to say, the police gave us the information on Midoriyas and they ran some tests on the bodies found at the fire. I'm sorry to say this, but Izuku Midoriya's parents are dead." The doctor explained to the three, gently. 

Katsumi dug her face into her mother's bosom as she cried, a quiet 'auntie' coming from her lips. Clutching her mother, she cried more heavily as her mother wrapped her in an embrace. Her father got down in front of them both as he wrapped them in a hug, not saying anything as his family went through the motions. The doctor waited patiently for them to to calm down, he still had more news to tell them.

"Their son, Izuku Midoriya is perfectly healthy, though we don't know how." The doctor began, "right now he is unconscious and we thought it could be quirk exhaustion. Until we actually read his quirk registry, so we are just waiting for him to wake up on his own." He explained to the family.

Masaru reluctantly let go of his family before turning to the doctor, "are we allowed to see him?" He questioned. Relieved when the doctor nodded. Turning back to his family, he got them to their feet before following the doctor through the while halls. The doctor stopped a few doors away from the end of the hallway.

"He is in there, but we'll only allow one at a time in there for now. At least until we know for sure why exactly he is unconscious." The doctor explained. The parents nodding along before their daughter, having enough with waited, shoved her way past the doctor. 

The doctor looked ready to stop her before he caught the parents eye, both of them shaking their heads. Telling him not to stop the child. Opening the door, she saw a plain room, nothing out of place except for the unconscious form of her best friend sitting on the lone bed in the room. Coming closer to the teen, she arrived at his bed. Nothing looked out of place on his body, even that damn cane was still clutched securely in his hand. Though when she got to his face she flinched. 

The scar across his face a constant reminder of her arrogance, a reminder of what overconfidence can cost someone. She broke down, leaning over his form as tears rained down upon his face. She wept, pleading for him to wake up, because it wasn't supposed to be like this. She couldn't show him how far she has come, how she has changed from the ball of arrogance and overconfidence that she was when she was younger. As she cried, she didn't realize her tears weren't dripping down until her eyes started to dry out.

A gasp escaping her as she flung herself off the boy. The bed she was touching starting to become red hot and deformed as it started to melt, the sheets that were over his body set alight. As the heat spread farther, she launched herself out of the room. Slamming into the stomach of her father as she screamed at him. 

"Izuku, he's burning. Save him!" Just after she finished her father picked her up before rushing down the hall, stopping Mitsuki from coming the way they just left. Having got done conversing with the doctor some more. 

As his wife yelped, he drug her until she started moving herself as they moved swiftly down the hall. Just stopping long enough to pull the fire alarm before making their way closer to the nearest exit. As his wife seemed to get enough of him taking her away, he told her quickly what was happening before making their way outside. The time it took for the fire to be contained and stopped, felt like hours to the anxious family, but was really only twenty minutes.

Once everything calmed down, the walked to the entrance again. Upon entering they swiftly made their way to Izuku's room, hoping against hope that he was fine. Their hopes were answered as a new gurney with Izuku on top was moved from the melted room. As they followed the gurney through the hospital, they were stopped in front of two large metal doors. A security guard turning them around and sending them back to the reception desk.

Once there, they explained the situation to the front desk. They were told to wait for the doctor that spoke to them previously to explain what was going to happen to Midoriya. And so, they waited for the doctor, which took quite awhile. Once they saw the doc approach though, they quickly stood before approaching. 

The doctor started with the most pressing concerns first. "We ran some tests on Midoriya, and he is fine. None the worse for wear even if the room was on fire or melted." The doctor sighed, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "His quirk, in the registry, seems to be wrong. There is nothing about fire type abilities mentioned anywhere in his registry, the only thing we can think of is that his quirk fully awakened or something of the sort. And that is why the Midoriya house was burnt down. He's been moved to a more secure part of the hospital, one that is more suited for dangerous or out of control quirks." The doc explained.

The Bakugou family was horrified, he accidently killed his own parents. Masaru and Mitsuki were appalled by the information, not knowing that Inko was stabbed and killed by her husband or that Hisashi started the fire. They just assumed it burnt down because of Izuku's awakening. 

"Do you know what'll happen to Izuku then?" Masaru questioned. 

"No, not really. We'll have to report this discovery to the police, seeing as it is under there jurisdiction right now." The doctor explained to the family as he let his words sink in.

As the metaphorical dust settled, the Bakugou family hoped they could do something for the boy who lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't lackluster, and I hope I was able to convey how different some of the relationships in this story are versus the canon relationships.


	3. Older and Wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraserhead! Oh my!

"You know, Eraserhead-San." The underground pro tensed for a second before relaxing once again, the teens voice one he recognized from their many impromptu meetings. All initiated by the green-haired teen, of course. "You seem to have given up on trying to evade me," The teen said as he walked toward the hero, the clear sky giving way to the moon and stars in all their glory. Before he plopped himself down near the edge of the building they were on. The teens cane once again coming to lay across his lap, his fingers drumming along the worn looking wood. The night air slightly chilly as a soft breeze blew past, the teens hair giving way as his two grey orbs that were his eyes became seen to the pro. The lights of the nearby billboards and office buildings being reflected in his eyes. The dull eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I realized that you'd find me no matter what I did. So, I put all the effort to hide towards more productive things." Eraserhead explained sighing deeply before sitting down across from the teen after one more look at the empty street below them. Knowing if he did try to leave the teen would probably go find him again anyways.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stop trying to hide. Honestly, trying to find you was almost taking more effort than it was worth." Midoriya relayed to him, before he took out what looked to be an energy drink, popping it open for himself. Seeming to purposefully annoy the Pro across from him, before the teen pulled another from his pocket, handing him one as well. Eraser giving a small 'thank you' in response. "Really I'm just out and about tonight. Wanted to stretch my legs a bit and when I noticed you on the roof I couldn't stop myself from coming up to talk."

Eraserhead nodded at Midoriya's words, though he did catch the flick of his eyes as they seemed to stare past him. Knowing what this meant, from their many meetings, he settled himself into a more relaxed position. "Well, I'm glad you still seem to be getting around well." Eraserhead started, "though I know you enough to know this wasn't just a leisurely stroll, what's wrong?" Eraserhead wasn't the type to beat around the bush and he knew Midoriya, once given the go ahead to spill, didn't like to either.

Midoriya straightened himself out before slumping, a frown marring his features before he spoke the truth. One that he's had to deal with for years. "I would like to be hero," Midoriya began, "but I'm blind. So, I don't even know if my application would be accepted just because of that." 

Aizawa swallowed, this was a lot more serious than he bargained for. He figured he got into a fight with his girlfriend or something small like that. But no, this was a this young man's whole career path. Something that would affect him for the rest of his life. He didn't answer for many minutes, he didn't want to give false hope, nor did he want to crush his dreams prematurely. So, he decided on what he though would be the best course of action. "I honestly don't know, but knowing you for as long as I have I believe you could. Even if you still haven't elaborated on what your quirk is, I believe with your sense alone you could become a hero. So, I'll try to see what I can do, because I believe you have potential. You just need to wait until I can give you a concrete answer on that, and I'll get back to you."

Midoriya seemed frozen before a wide smile came across his features. "Really, Eraserhead-san? You would do that for me?"

"Yes, I just said I would. Don't sound so surprised, I have a heart under my many layers of hostility and tiredness." Eraser told him, and just as he was about to continue the conversation he was stopped by Midoriya tapping his cane upon the ground. Head tilted in thought.

His hand snapped up pointing his left, "There's a mugging two buildings that way, in the ally, one mugger with a knife." Once the relevant information was stated Eraserhead flung himself off the roof they were on, heading toward the direction the teen was pointing. 

The mugging was taken care of quickly and safely, he slightly consoled the women as he waited the police to show up. And once everything was taken care of he made his way back to the roof that Midoriya was on, only to find a part of the roof slightly singed. Shaking his head fondly he set back to doing his task. To protect the citizens in the night.

Two Weeks Later...

The door was knocked, a squeaky voice telling the teacher to come in was heard. Entering the pro sat across from his boss, tea and cups already set up.

"Now, what have you came to me for?" Nezu asked, already in the process of pouring the tea.

Eraserhead thought of the correct way to formulate the his response, before just deciding to come straight out with it. "I know this kid and he wants to be a pro." Eraser saw the principal pause before resuming his pouring. When Nezu made no other reaction to his words, he proceeded. "He's blind."

Nezu stopped pouring the tea. Setting the pot down, he comfortably sat before sipping on the beverage. "I don't really know what this has to do with me, Aizawa-san." Nezu told him, "You're making it seem as if you want to give this young man something he can't obtain."

"You already know that I don't fester false hope, but he has potential. Really though, he could pass the entrance exam if he were allowed to take it. Though when I checked to see what the pre-requisites for even applying to the hero course were. I found no way for him to not get outright denied just because he can't see, at least not in the conventional sense." Eraserhead knew he caught Nezu's attention with that little slip. A small grin coming across his features behind his capture weapon. 

Nezu though knew what Aizawa planned to do and though he didn't like to be manipulated, he couldn't stop it. A questioning tilt to his head before he asked a question, one that wouldn't be answered unless he gave the teen a chance. "What is his quirk, Aizawa-san?" The teen's fate was sealed with that one question, A wicked grin peeking over the edges of Aizawa's capture weapon as he uttered the words Nezu did not expect him to utter.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you appreciated the relationship the two characters featured in this chapter have. Also, Nezu for the win! Curse his curiosity!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or My Hero Academia, all right go to their respective creators.  
> I've been working up the motivation to write, and I couldn't not do this when I have nothing else to do. So, I guess comment if you want. Constructive criticism is good! Have a good day!


End file.
